Wabi Sabi
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Venus tem suas crenças desafiadas quando é forçada a ir em missão diplomática para a Terra. Mas seria sua atração pelo general Kunzite forte o bastante para superar os preconceito que ela tem com terráqueos? Descubra nessa fic sem eira nem beira que virou PWP do nada! Two Shots.
1. ONE

Wabi sabi  
"_imperfeito, impermanente e incompleto"_

— E então? Como foi? – Mercury perguntou sem desviar o olhar do livro que estava lendo.

Venus revirou os olhos e se jogou em cima de uma das poltronas do salão comunal da guarda real.

— Ela quer que eu vá pra Terra.

— Pra Terra? Fazer o que lá? – Jupiter, que estava afiando sua coleção de punhais, perguntou fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

Venus suspirou cansadamente.

— Diplomacia... A Terra tem feito queixas novamente, primatas enjoados que eles são, Gaia anda enchendo o saco dizendo que os rebeldes estão fazendo pressão, eu não sei como eles acham que vão conseguir se virar sem a gente se não conseguem controlar o próprio povo, enfim. Eu tenho que ir lá fazer média. A Rainha acha que se alguém de auto calão da Lua aparecer por lá as coisas vão se acalmar.

— Meus pêsames – disse Mars escondendo muito mal os traços de riso na voz.

— Obrigada pelo apoio moral, Mars.

oOo

Para coroar a série de desventuras pelas quais Venus estava sendo obrigada a passar, a Rainha a informou na manhã de sua partida que ela não poderia simplesmente se teletransportar para a Terra, mas que ela teria que usar uma nave, como se a Terra não fosse apenas 1,3 segundos-luz de casa e ela fosse uma humana frágil incapaz de viagens interestrelares. Tudo por motivo de aparências, aliás como tudo naquela missão, a justificativa era que o povo da Terra esperava uma cerimônia de recepção e Venus não podia decepcionar. Por mais que não faltassem luxos na nave real separada para ela, uma viajem que levaria alguns fragmentos de segundos agora durariam horas, horas em que Venus não teria nada para fazer e ela não era uma pessoa que lidava muito bem com tédio.

Dizendo isso, não é difícil constatar que, quando a nave finalmente pousou, o humor de Venus não estava dos melhores. Ela enfrentou toda a recepção com sorrisos apertados e monossílabos, em sua defesa, ela não chegou a revirar os olhos durante as maçantes conversas cheia de adulação que teve que enfrentar com os nobres locais, mas ela não conseguiu controlar alguns bocejos, no final do dia a única coisa pela qual ela se sentia grata era pela macia cama do quarto que havia sido disponibilizado para ela. Mas a gratidão não durou muito, pois ela não conseguiu dormir e ficou se revirando irritada cada vez que seu travesseiro ficava quente e desconfortável.

Cansada de tentar dormir, ela se levantou, vestiu o roupão de veludo para se proteger da brisa fria, mas xingou baixinho quando a lufada de ar gelado se chocou com força com ela quando adentrou a sacada. Venus realmente não tinha ideia de como os primatas conseguiam suportar as mudanças de temperatura que a atmosfera primitiva daquele planeta produzia.

— Sem sono?

Ela levou a mão ao peito para conter a exclamação de susto quando ouviu a voz masculina.

— Hm, Deusa! Eu não sabia que o quarto ao lado estava ocupado. Você é o... – Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela ergueu a palma o interrompendo – não, vou me lembrar! Lorde Nephrite! Do Shitennou, estou certa?

Ele ofereceu um sorriso que parecia mais uma careta.

— Quase. Nephrite é meu tenente, eu sou Kunzite.

— Oh verdade, perdão, foram tantos rostos essa noite.

— Compreendo.

— Mas sim, não consigo dormir. Ficar longe da lua é desconcertante.

— Imagino que seja. Quando até o ar que a senhora está respirando é alienígena.

Venus sentiu algo em si modificar depois que ele disse aquelas palavras, o modo como ele não a olhou nos olhos ao dizer aquilo, a luz vinda de seu lar tocando o perfil do rosto moreno dele como a carícia de um amante. Subitamente ela estava mais consciente de si mesma, de seus pés descalços no chão frio de pedra, dos cabelos despenteados pela falta de sono. Naquele momento, ela não se sentiu tão deusa, mas quase tão humana como o homem na mureta vizinha.

Ela estremeceu, espantando o sentimento, e então sorriu seu melhor sorriso e pode sentir a luz em volta a favorecendo, fazendo com que ela parecesse mais desejável, ato que ela fazia quase inconscientemente.

— Mas oh sim! – Ela bateu palmas uma vez. – Me recordo agora! Minha segunda dança foi com o senhor!

— Então a senhora se lembra – disse ele com um tom quase divertido erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— De fato, como conseguiria esquecer daquele que pisou em meus pés.

— Peço perdão mais uma vez e juro que sou melhor em combate que na dança.

E deu a ele o mais perigoso de seus sorrisos.

— Poderei comprovar a veracidade e tal afirmação amanhã? Posso não ter uma memória confiável para faces, mas sempre me lembro de meus deveres e amanhã está programada uma demonstração de seu poderio em campo de batalha, estou certa?

— Eu posso mostrar agora.

Venus sentiu algo então que ela realmente não esperava sentir num planeta primitivo, tão, tão distante dos bailes com que estava acostumada as áreas mais prestigiadas do cosmo, a excitação transbordando em seu ventre, a sensação, quase como mágica, como se mil explosões coloridas estivessem acontecendo em seu âmago.

— Eu adoraria.

— Podemos ir até um dos nossos campos de treinamento, talvez a senhora encontre o sono perdido durante nossa caminhada.

— Eu ficaria encantada.

— Certo, eu vou vestir algo mais próprio e logo estarei na sua porta.

— Estarei a sua espera.

E alguns momentos depois, quando ouviu a batida na porta, Venus não estava vai vestindo o roupão, pois não sentia mais frio nenhum.

Talvez ele tivesse toda a intenção de leva-la par ao tal campo de treinamento, ela gostava de fantasiar que ele fosse mesmo inocente a tal ponto, mas ela sabia que estava se enganando, pois ele não mostrou nenhum sinal de surpresa quando, assim que ela abriu a porta, foi puxado para dentro por duas mãos rápidas e seus lábios foram tomados pelos dela avidamente sem que antes houvesse qualquer explicação ou introdução.

Ela até mesmo achou que ele fosse contestar o rumo que a interação entre eles havia tomado, quando ele quase forçadamente os separou, mas logo foi provado que estava errada quando ele simplesmente tirou a própria túnica e a virou de costas. A abraçando por trás, suas mãos subindo do ventre de Venus até alcançar a protuberância macia de seus seios, que ele moldou com as palmas das mãos, sentindo o calor e o peso através da camisola rendada. Venus suspirou quando uma das mãos dele deixou o seio que antes segurava para afastar os cabelos dela do pescoço e começar a depositar ali beijos e pequenas mordidas. Sentindo a excitação dele, ela empinou os quadris jogando o peso para trás e sorriu ao sentir o gemido dele em sua orelha. Logo, as carícias dele deixaram de ser tão delicadas e ele a empurrou em direção a cama com o próprio corpo, o último empurrão fazendo ela sufocar um grito de surpresa quando ele os separou fazendo com que ela caísse sobre os cobertores macios sendo amparada pelas palmas das mãos. Ela nunca havia estado tão passiva numa situação amorosa, mas ela não podia dizer que não estava gostando. Era divertido fingir que ele tinha todo o poder naquela situação, que ela não poderia fazer com que ele explodisse em mil pedacinhos sem ela ter que se esforçar muito. Era divertido ser tocada por alguém tão frágil, ainda que aparentasse tanta força.

Ele não ficou muito tempo sem tocá-la, logo uma de suas mãos calejadas estava separando os joelhos de Venus, subindo pela parte interior de suas coxas e fazendo com que a pele em volta de tornasse áspera com os arrepios.

Ele fez um ruído gutural quando seus dedos finalmente alcançaram o lugar onde Venus tanto precisava dele e constatou que ela já estava pronta.

Venus se virou quando ouviu o som dos joelhos dele tocando o chão. Ela arfou com o olhar que ele lhe deu, as írises prateadas quase desaparecendo na imensidão negra, como se a aurora fosse engolida novamente pela noite. Ela engoliu seco e se aproximou da borda da cama, levantando a camisola, que foi despida com ajuda dele e abandonada em algum canto do quarto. Ela se aproximou do rosto de Kunzite, beijando sua testa, provando a fina camada salgada de prespiração, os beijos seguiram para baixo, entre os olhos dele, na ponte do nariz, bochechas e por fim lábios.

– A senhora tem certeza de que é isto o que deseja? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Como nunca desejei nada antes.

Ele inspirou fortemente antes de puxar o cabelo dela para trás, expondo sua garganta, inspirado nos cuidados que ela vinha ministrado tão docemente, ele desceu os beijos pelo vale dos seios de Venus, ventre baixo, até chegar onde ela realmente o queria. Venus deixou escapar uma exclamação alta quando sentiu a língua dele a tocar, circundando e esfregando o feixe de nervos, mas a exclamação virou um grito quando ela sentiu um dos dígitos dele a penetrar.

Ele se afastou momentaneamente e ela soltou uma lamúria coma frustração da perda.

— Senhora, por mais lisonjeiro que seja para mim ouvi-la, esta ala do castelo é habitada.

— C-certo. Mas faça aquilo de novo.

Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso antes de se inclinar de novo em direção a ela.

Venus nunca pensou que um primata poderia ser tão bom naquilo. Ela sempre achou que eles fossem primitivos demais para compreender as artes da sedução e do prazer, eles eram tão obcecados com heranças e sucessões que ela achava que eles usassem sexo somente para reprodução, mas estava feliz, dessa vez, em descobrir que estava errada.

Mas logo qualquer pensamento de julgamento ou de qualidade desapareceu quando ela alcançou o clímax. Seu corpo que antes estava senso suportado pelos cotovelos caindo pesadamente sobre a cama enquanto ela se contorcia em lamúrias de deleite.

Ela sentiu o peso dele ao seu lado e se virou para ele arfante.

— Onde o senhor precisa de mim agora?

— Eu esperava que a senhora tomasse a iniciativa do próximo passo.

— O senhor tem certeza?

— Não tenho dúvidas de que a senhora não vai decepcionar.

Ela sorriu e o empurrou pelo ombro de forma que ele caiu de costas na cama, seus cabelos prateados se espalhando pelo lençol.

Ela jogou uma perna do outro lado do quadril dele, sentando em sua pélvis. Venus espalmou as mãos no peito de Kunzite e, mantendo contato visual ondulou os quadris sem se unir a ele. As mãos do terráqueo subiram para os quadris dela, a segurando no lugar.

— Senhora... Não brinque comigo.

— Mas é tão divertido.

– Eu te imploro.

— É mesmo? – Ela ondulou os quadris mais uma vez, adorando a expressão de desespero que ele fez. – Implora pelo que?

Ele devolveu a ela um olhar faminto e antes que Venus pudesse perceber o que havia acontecido, ele havia trocado de posições com ela e a preenchido com uma estocada só.

Ela mordeu o ombro dele para sufocar o grito.

Ele ficou naquela posição alguns segundos antes de ela o abraçar com as pernas e ele iniciar os movimentos. Venus estava enlouquecendo com o quão lentamente ele estava indo.

— Mais rápido.

— Paciência.

Ela deixou escapar um ruído frustrado e o agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca, beijando-o com força antes de murmurar de novo na orelha de Kunzite.

— Mais. Rápido.

— A senhora é muito impaciente.

Mas dessa vez ele obedeceu e logo ela estava usando beijos para sufocar os gemidos quando o clímax a atingiu mais uma vez.

oOo

— Essa foi, de fato, uma adorável caminhada ao luar onde o senhor definitivamente me mostrou que era mais talentoso em batalha que na dança.

Ele deixou escapulir um riso rouco.

— Espero que a senhora durma com mais facilidade agora.

— Oh, eu estou exausta...

Ele suspirou e se sentou.

— Esta é minha deixa, então.

Mas ela o impediu de se mover colocando uma mão no bíceps dele.

— Não, fique. Acho que mais que o ar alienígena o que estava me incomodando tanto era o vazio em minha cama. Na Lua eu raramente durmo só.

— Senhora, as pessoas vão falar.

— Eu não me importo com que terráqueos digam de minhas virtudes, Lorde Kunzite, pois acredito que sexo consentido entre dois adultos não é motivo para vergonha.

Ele voltou a deitar, uma expressão séria no rosto, Venus se pegou se perguntando o que poderia estar passando na cabeça dele apesar do sono que nebulava seus próprios pensamentos.

— Mas o senhor não me disse, o que estava fazendo acordado a essa hora?

— Eu? Oh, com certeza estava pensando em como convidá-la para minha cama.

Ela riu e desferiu um tapa fraco no peito dele, para depois usar a mesma mão para esconder um bocejo.

— O senhor então tem um senso de humor.

— Absurdo, pode perguntar a quem quiser no castelo.

— Ah com certeza, descobrirei tudo sobre o senhor, mas amanhã... Boa noite, Lorde Kunzite.

— Boa noite, Lady Venus. – Ele respondeu assim que os primeiros passarinhos começaram a cantar.

* * *

**N/A: Quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic eu não sentei e pensei: vou escrever PWP. Eu tinha pensado em escrever algo sobre a Venus sendo uma lunar bem babaca, que pensa que os terráqueos são primatas estúpidos, mas acaba tendo um caso com um mesmo assim, mas não achei que ia ter nada gráfico. Bem, agora já foi né XD**

**É uma two shots, podem esperar mais porn, e eu quero dar um final mais felizinho apesar de ser silmil fic, então não esperem muito plot e drama pq não vai ter nada disso.**


	2. TWO

Wabi sabi

"_imperfeito, impermanente e incompleto"_

Se Venus tinha confundido Lord Kunzite com um de seus subalternos em seu primeiro dia na Terra, isso não se repetiu nos que vieram em seguida. Com os cabelos prateados num rabo de cavalo alto e a pele num tom que ela nunca havia visto antes na pálida corte da Lua, ele era impossível de ignorar enquanto caminhava imponente pelos homens que liderava enquanto Venus era apresentada ao exército responsável pelas defesas do castelo. O Príncipe havia sido encarregado de guia-la durante sua visita, ela havia ouvido tanto sobre ele. Sua beleza, encanto, humor, haviam dito que apesar de ser homem ele possuía todos os atributos de uma senshi, mas quando Venus olhava para ele só conseguia lhe dar um adjetivo: o príncipe era gentil. E para ela esse era um atributo extremamente desinteressante de se ter.

E ele estava lhe olhando estranho, como se esperasse que ela dissesse algo. Venus piscou e se abanou com o leque, o sorriso que havia forçado a manhã inteira deixando seu rosto dormente.

— Algo errado, alteza?

O príncipe franziu as sobrancelhas muito pretas e virou a cabeça em direção ao olhar dela, ele parecia extremamente confuso, pobrezinho. Venus se perguntou se primatas poderiam se machucar se pensassem com a força que ele estava pensando.

Ela sufocou o riso com uma tosse.

— Senhora? Está tudo bem.

— Hm... Sim... Acho que são hn... As flores, o pólen, nós não temos tanta variedade de plantas na lua. Príncipe Endymion, foi um prazer, manhã agradabilíssima, mas eu tenho que me reportar à minha rainha, se vossa alteza puder pedir Lorde Kunzite para me acompanhar? Não creio que eu me lembre bem de onde ficavam meus aposentos.

Venus ouviu o que parecia uma gargalhada sufocada vindo de um dos oficiais, um de cabelos loiros cacheados e olhar maroto.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha para ele o desafiando e o atrevido revidou o olhar até o homem de cabelos vermelhos ao seu lado o empurrar quase fazendo com que ele caísse.

O cenho de Endymion franziu ainda mais.

— Eu poderia acompanha-la sem maiores problemas, senhora.

— Oh não, tenho certeza que o senhor está coberto de afazeres mais importantes do que ajudar uma tonta a se encontrar. Lorde Kunzite será mais do que suficiente.

Venus correspondeu a expressão confusa e desconfiada de Endymion com o mais falsamente inocente dos sorrisos.

Ele chamou Kunzite que ao se aproximar mudou completamente. O ar distante e autoritário desapareceu. Ele ainda era intimidante – para um primata, é claro – mas o jeito que ele olhava par o príncipe, como ele se inclinava para estar no mesmo nível do rapaz que era quase uma cabeça mais baixo. Ao ver a comunicação silenciosa que se deu entre os dois depois que Endymion deu a Kunzite a tarefa de acompanha-la, Venus sentiu algo morno se remexer dentro de seu peito, algo que não tinha nada a ver com simplesmente a atração que ela sentia pelo terráqueo. Aquilo era diferente. Algo que ela geralmente só sentia quando pensava ou estava com Serenity. Oh não.

Talvez não fosse uma ideia não boa assim que Kunzite a acompanhasse, afinal. Mas tarde demais se ela falasse que sabia muito bem o caminho do quarto iria parecer louca e não era essa a imagem que ela deveria passar para os primatas.

oOo

— O senhor serve ao Endymion há muito tempo, Lorde Kunzite?

Ele inspirou profundamente antes de responder, Venus suprimiu a vontade de se virar par olhá-lo, ele se mantinha irritantemente cortês a um passo de distância dela.

– Desde que fui trazido ao castelo quando tinha oito anos.

Venus fez uma rápida conta mental de quanto tempo terráqueos viviam e quantos anos Kunzite deveria ter.

Ela o encarou através de um dos espelhos no corredor e a expressão dela deve ter parecido confusa porque ele tinha um olhar divertido. Se ele era diferente com os homens dele do homem que e ele era quando estava com Endymion, quando ele estava sozinho ela, ele já se tornava uma pessoa completamente diferente de suas outras duas personas, isso fazia Venus se perguntar quantas versões dele mais deveriam existir.

— Eu tenho vinte a quatro anos, senhora.

— Ohhhh sim, claro, bastante tempo então...

— Agora a senhora está tentando se lembrar se isso é velho ou novo levando em conta a biologia humana.

Ela parou de supetão, mas ele continuou andando, até seus corpos se encostarem e para completar o gesto ele colocou uma das mãos na cintura de Venus. A senshi sentiu uma onda de eletricidade passar por todo seu corpo e frio na barriga voltou com força.

— Quem o senhor pensa que é para se achar conhecedor de meus pensamentos? – Ela sussurrou.

— Realmente a educação oferecida para as senshi da lua deixa a desejar. – Ele disse com os lábios colados a orelha dela. – A senhora nem sabe quanto tempo um homem vive, vou dar uma dica, múltiplo da quantidade de vezes que eu a fiz gritar meu nome ontem.

Ela teve que rir.

— Devo atribuir sua arrogância a sua maturidade ou falta dela, então?

— Porque a senhora se importa tanto? Prometo que tenho idade o suficiente para que a senhora não sinta culpada de ter me corrompido.

Ela se virou para encará-lo.

— Na verdade foi a mina tentativa de uma pergunta pessoal. – Ela dedilhou a lapela do uniforme dele. – Não tivemos muito tempo ontem para nos conhecer.

Kunzite ergueu uma sobrancelha muito pálida.

— Não achei que a senhora estivesse interessada num tête-à-tête ontem à noite.

Ela riu.

— Eu posso estar agora...

Ele colocou a outra mão na cintura dela e a guiou para a parede mais próxima.

— Cuidado Lord Kunzite, estamos no meio de um corredor, podemos acabar iniciar um incidente diplomático. – Mas não havia sequer uma nota de preocupação na voz dela.

Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela começando a espalhar pequenos beijos pela pele exposta.

— Ninguém ousaria nos acusar de nada e além do mais, eu a trouxe para esta ala do castelo exatamente por não ser visitada nesta época do ano.

Ela puxou a túnica dele de dentro da faixa que ele tinha amarrada na cintura e enfiou as mãos por debaixo do tecido buscando sentir o calor da pele dele.

— Eu gosto de um homem que planeja com antecedência.

Ele abandonou o pescoço dela para encará-la nos olhos, Venus engoliu em seco, seus lábios se separando automaticamente em antecipação, mas ele não aceitou o convite que eles ofereciam de imediato. Lorde Kunzite lhe deu o mais castos dos beijos na bochecha e se demorou ali, as mãos de Venus subiram pelo peito dele devagar, sensível a cada mudança de textura e relevo causados pelos músculos sob apele. Ela inspirou profundamente, ele cheirava ao sal do suor e a colônia, ela nunca pensou que a mistura pudesse ser tão intoxicante.

Eles voltaram a se separar por alguns momentos quando ele terminou o beijo e ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele, acariciando com o polegar a pele cor de cobre.

— Quem é o senhor, Lorde Kunzite?

— A senhora quer realmente saber no momento ou prefere continuar o que estamos fazendo?

— Aqui no corredor?

Ele a levantou pela cintura e ela prontamente o enlaçou pelos quadris, após um curto percurso que ela passou espalhando beijos pela garganta e peito dele, eles adentraram uma sala escura. Percebendo a mudança na iluminação, Venus levantou o rosto.

— Onde estamos?

— Num depósito de armaduras.

Ela riu.

— Que romântico!

— Bem se a senhora quiser a podemos ir para algum outro lugar, mas não garanto que chegaríamos lá sem nos encontrar com ninguém.

Ela apenas sorriu e o puxou para mais perto.

— Não seja tolo.

E se apossou dos lábios dele. Ela conseguia sentir ele franzir o cenho colado ao dela conforme o beijo era aprofundado.

— O senhor... hn... – ela disse ofegante – pode me deixar... Eu consigo ficar em pé.

Ele respondeu apenas a suspendendo mais alto a pressionando mais firmemente contra a porta, suas mãos quentes suportando Venus pelas coxas. Ela gemeu com a fricção que a proximidade causou e curvou o próprio quadril em direção ao dele tentando aliviar o desconforto que crescia entre suas pernas. Ela voltou a enfiar as mãos por baixo da túnica dele, dessa vez insistindo para que ele levantasse os braços para ela se livrasse da peça ofensiva de roupa, sendo seu próprio corpo suportado apenas pelo enlace firme das pernas em volta dele e a superfície dura da porta às suas costas. Kunzite não pareceu satisfeito que somente ele perdesse as vestimentas e, lentamente tomando o cuidado de acariciar as laterais do corpo dela, ele a despiu do pouco modesto uniforme lunar, evocando arrepios em cada centímetro de pele que tocou.

Kunzite pavilhou uma estrada imaginária de beijos pelo externo de Venus até alcançar um dos seios que ele passou a delicadamente mordiscar e sugar enquanto Venus arqueava o corpo em direção a ele, arfando sofregamente, uma mão buscando apoio da porta enquanto outra agarrava as raízes do cabelo dele com força. Kunzite moveu uma das mãos que a segurava pelas coxas para o joelho de Venus, mas quando ele se aproximava do interior das coxas dela, a senshi achou sobriedade o bastante para espantar a mão do shitennou para longe.

— Minha vez.

Ela o massageou por cima das calças e Kunzite soltou um gemido profundo, deixando a cabeça cair pra frente, a testa tocando a porta com um baque seco. Venus intensificou suas carícias mapeando as sensações que evocava nele, o modo como ele suspirava, como ele dizia o nome dela baixinho. Quando ele levantou o rosto e voltou a beija-la, ela enfiou a mão por dentro da última peça de roupa que os separavam e a sensação foi tão intensa que Kunzite vacilou antes de voltar a beija-la com mais afinco. Ela o acariciou por alguns instantes hipnotizada por cara reação dele, até que Kunzite delicadamente entrelaçou os dedos aos dela e, com a testa encostada a de Venus, ele os uniu. Ela solto uma lamúria ao se sentir preenchida por ele de novo. De alguma forma, a sensação ainda era melhor do que a da noite anterior. Mas dessa vez ele não parecia estar com muita paciência ou não queria impressioná-la com nenhuma performance desnecessariamente duradoura, talvez por receio que fossem descobertos a qualquer momento. Apesar de que ela desconfiava que ele havia escolhido muito bem o local para onde eles haviam levado seu encontro indiscreto, pois o local tinha que ser bem deserto para ninguém achar no mínimo suspeito o modo como a porta estava sacudindo com cada investida dele.

— Kunzite eu vou...

— Shhhh.

Ela apertou os olhos com força quando sentiu a onda de espasmos, deixando a testa cair no ombro dele. Kunzite largou a mão dela para traze-la para mais perto com a mão na lombar de Venus alcançando também seu ápice.

Eles ainda trocaram alguns beijos ofegantes antes de Venus finalmente relaxar as pernas e pisar no chão.

oOo

Se Venus havia achado que a missão diplomática para a Terra seria um tédio completo, ela e Lorde Kunzite haviam tornado aqueles dias muito interessantes durantes todas as suas escapadas, algumas tão displicentemente debaixo dos olhos de todos que, ou eles estavam sendo ricamente abençoados pela deusa da sorte ou todos no castelo estavam fazendo bastante esforço para ignorar o que estava havendo entre os líderes da guarda da lua e da Terra. Venus apostava na segunda opção, nem mesmo terráqueos poderiam ser tão obtusos. E desde que havia começado a passar mais tempo com Kunzite sua opinião sobre terráqueos havia melhorado muito. Entre uma pausa e outra eles tinham conversas muito agradáveis. Se no início ela achava que os longos silêncios dele eram sintoma de intelecto inferior, logo ela percebeu que na verdade o general era um homem analítico e de pensamento profundo. Que ele não estava apenas fingindo ouvi-la quando ela falava de sua vida na Lua ou comentava sobre as políticas que havia sido exposta em sua estadia na Terra, que ele era muito detalhista e tinha ótima memória se lembrando até mesmo de coisas que ela havia esquecido que lhe havia dito.

E ela havia começado a almejar por aqueles momentos de intermezzo tanto quando pelo sexo.

E isso não era bom, não era bom mesmo, a última coisa que ela precisava era estar começando a criar sentimentos por um primata.

oOo

— Essa daqui veio de onde?

Eles estavam deitados dessa vez na cama dele, a respiração de ambos ainda descompassada, pelas janelas entrava uma brisa que gloriosamente aliviava o ardor da pele. Venus estava com o queixo apoiado no peito de Kunzite o interrogando sobre as várias cicatrizes que se espalhavam pelo corpo dele, elas pareciam serpentes prateadas na pele cor de cobre.

— Eu caí do cavalo, eu tinha... Treze? Acho que treze anos.

— Cavalos são bestas muito ferozes?

Ele deixou escapar um riso rouco.

— A maioria das vezes não, mas era a primeira vez que eu montava aquele, acho que fui muito arrogante, não soube conquista-lo primeiro.

Ela tocou numa cicatriz profunda no quadril dele.

— E essa? Parece ter sido bem profunda.

— E foi, precisou de muitos encantamentos para ser curada. Foi numa batalha com os rebeldes do sul. Tempos difíceis.

A mão dela subiu do quadril pelas costelas até alcançar o pescoço onde encontrou outra cicatriz, ao contrário das outras que eram mais claras, essa era mais escura que o tom de pele dele e tinha um formato ovalado.

— E essa aqui? Que formato mais estranho.

— Ah... Jadeite. – Ele soltou o ar pelo nariz de forma irritada. – Nós tínhamos acompanhado o príncipe numa cruzada ordenada por Elysion. A viajem demorou mais do que nós planejamos, as provisões acabaram e não tinha um animal sequer para servir de alimento, tivemos que comer cogumelos selvagens, não é lá a mais apetitosas das iguarias, mas era abundante no local, abundante o suficiente para Jadeite achar de começar uma guerra ateando fogo a eles.

Ela gargalhou com o rosto colado ao peito dele.

— Imagino o quão bravo o senhor deve ter ficado.

— Naturalmente. Eu fui o único a me ferir, mas ele podia ter atingido o príncipe.

Ele pegou a mão que ela havia abandonado no ombro dele e levou aos lábios.

— Me fale sobre o príncipe, eu vejo que o senhor tem muita camaradaria para com seus companheiros do shitennou, mas é realmente interessante te observar perto do príncipe, se o senhor fosse outro eu diria que o que vejo é amor.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Suponho que seja, de certa forma, a senhora saberia dizer melhor, é a autoridade no assunto.

Venus não soube o que responder àquilo.

— E a princesa? Todos dizem tantas coisas incríveis sobre ela, é tudo verdade?

Venus sorriu involuntariamente ao se lembrar de sua protegida.

— Sim... e não. Serenity possui sim muitos talentos, ao estar perto dela você já se sente mais próximo da transcendência. Ela nasceu do cristal prateado e é impossível desvincular a presença dele em tudo que ela faz, mas... Ela não é simplesmente uma entidade estéril e inalcançável. Ela ainda é uma menina. Faz coisas de menina. É alguém adorável de se estar perto, ela ri com facilidade e está sempre fazendo travessuras e eu me considero muito agraciada por ser sua guardiã.

— Eu não sou de forma alguma autoridade no assunto, mas vejo que seus sentimentos pela princesa são bem claros.

— Sim, não vejo a hora de vê-la novamente.

Eles se encararam por alguns momentos, a última frase dela penetrando em ambas as mentes. Com um duplo suspiro eles se separaram, Venus deitando no próprio travesseiro.

— Acha que nos veremos de novo? – Kunzite finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

— Sinceramente? Não.

— Gostaria que nos víssemos de novo?

Venus ficou em silêncio.

— Compreendo. – Ele disse depois de alguns instantes. – A senhora já sabia disso naquela noite.

— Não, Kunzite... Olha... Não foi algo de caso pensado, não quero que o senhor pense isso.

— Tudo bem.

— Quando eu cheguei aqui eu pensei que não poderiam haver pessoas mais diferentes de mim e aí eu te conheci... Depois de tudo que o senhor falou sobre seu shitennou sobre seu príncipe... Eu nunca poderia pedir para o senhor abandonar tudo isso por mim. E que tipo de vida teríamos na Lua? Eu sirvo a apenas uma senhora.

— Eu compreendo, Venus, a senhora não precisa explicar.

— Então o senhor compreende? – Ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua.

— É claro. – Ele reciprocou o gesto com a outra mão.

Kunzite se virou em direção a ela e Venus o acompanhou.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta. – Ela finalmente disse e percebeu que era verdade.

Os olhos dele se apertaram num sorriso.

— Mentira, vai se esquecer de mim assim que seus pés tocarem solo lunar.

— Me dê motivos para lembrar então.

Ele deu.

oOo

Um ano depois.

oOo

Serenity não estava na cama dela. Venus revirou os olhos, aquilo já estava ficando incrivelmente aborrecido. A princesa sempre havia gostado de brincar de se esconder, tanto para criar brincadeiras entre as senshi como simplesmente para fugir das tarefas que gostava, mas ultimamente ela havia descoberto um novo esconderijo que era absolutamente impossível de encontrar e ela sumia por horas deixando todos no castelo de cabelo em pé. Por enquanto a rainha ainda não havia descoberto sobre esses sumiços, mas conforme a princesa desaparecia por mais horas e horas, ficava mais difícil acoberta-la.

Venus usou seu comunicador para avisar para suas irmãs que a princesa estava desaparecida novamente, mas não correu para procura-la. Terminou de adentrar a câmara de dormir de Serenity, se sentando na cama e inspecionando cada canto com os olhos como se ela fosse pular por de trás de alguma cortina ou poltrona mesmo sabendo que aquilo não iria acontecer. Ela reparou nas peças de roupa jogadas pela cama como se a princesa tivesse demorado para escolher o que vestir, os vários pares de sapato espalhados pelo quarto. Venus franziu o cenho desconfiada. Seus olhos finalmente caíram sobre um objeto que ela não havia reparado antes que havia sido movido para os aposentos da princesa. Um telescópio.

Ela se levantou da cama como se houvesse levado um choque e caminhou até o telescópio observando pelas lentes encantadas as janelas do quarto de um príncipe que ela conhecia bem.

— Oh não...

Ele parecia que estava a esperando quando ela aterrissou no jardim de frente para a janela do príncipe, e talvez tivesse mesmo.

Não havia absolutamente nada de diferente nele, do uniforme ao modo afetuoso e meio faminto como ele a olhava. Kunzite era mesmo.

— Dá muito trabalho cuidar de uma princesa tão inquieta, não é mesmo?

Ela não pode conter o sorriso.

Fim.

* * *

**N/A: Eu disse que a fic ia ter um final mais felizinho e como esse aqui é o início de desgraça achei que fosse um bom local pra terminar.**

**Preciso dizer que estou orgulhosa de mim por ter concluído essa história com tanta rapidez e por finalmente ter engolido meu cinismo e tentado minha mãe em smut. Eu tentei tirar todas as coisas que me fazem ter um ataque de risos como eufemismos para órgãos sexuais e purple prose. Espero que quem leia goste.**

**Foi muito bom revisitar Venus e Kunzite, são personagens muito queridos pra mim.**

**E é isso três pessoas que vão ler essa fic XDD**

**Beijos.**


End file.
